


Please Stay

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Ghost Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's death makes Michael sad and he doesn't want to move on. He prayed for Luke to comes back to live. But God said another. Luke comes back as a ghost, because Michael made him to. Michael felt presence of Luke. Luke has 3 months to be all around Michael until Michael said he's going to let Luke go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story will make you sad or even laugh because of my bad english. I'm practicing, so feel free to correct me through comments or message. Thank you!

"Michael, I'm so sorry." Calum pats Michael shoulder, but he answers him with a nod. His heart is broken to know that Luke leaves him forever. Michael sits on the stairs, looking down to his feet and laid his elbows on his knees.

"Michael, please accept my condolences, yeah?" Ashton also tries to say, but Michael still doesn't want to say something and nodded instead. Ashton turned his head to Calum, gestures if they should leave Michael alone. And they did.

The blue haired boy still remembers when the last time he saw Luke in a coma, fought for life, but he didn't make it. He saw a flat line on the heart monitor as a sign that Luke's heart stopped beating. Michael still remember when he pushed the bell button, a nurse came, then the doctor came, and it was turned into a chaos. He didn't want to try to remember about it again. Michael silently stepped back as he held his tears and went out from the hospital room. He dropped himself on the floor, held his knees to his chest and started to cry.

Michael's green eyes were darkened, like he has no spirit to live again. He stands up lazily and walking towards the coffin. He sees Luke lays there with his black suit, white rose on the right pocket, and fingers were laced laid on his stomach. Michael smiled, but tears rolling down softly on his right cheek. Luke looks smiling in peace, like he felt in relief.

Michael couldn't believes Luke gone away. He's hardly praying to God to bring Luke back to life and he could have Luke forever. In the middle of his prayer, a sudden wind coming across in front of him. He jerked his head and feel something strange. That's the time when Luke appears, but Michael can't see him. Luke seemed a little bit confused why he's still could look at Michael and everyone, but he can't touch them. He thought he's a ghost right now and Michael is the one who called him back. Michael bow down his head and realized that he should let Luke go instead of praying to bring Luke back. Which is impossible.

But the truth is, Luke came back. Came back with his imperfect existence and ended up become a ghost. So, this is the start of Luke's journey as a ghost and he will be all around Michael to keep an eye on his boyfriend. He will see Michael is moving on, how Michael living his life, or what Michael doing without Luke. Luke kneels in front of Michael, look into those sad eyes, and whispering something that Michael doesn't hear,

"Michael, I'm here for you. Everything's going to be alright. Trust me. I love you, Mikey. You can't see me right now, but I can see you. We still together, Mikey. We will always be together." Luke kissed Michael's cheek, but he doesn't feel anything. Luke sees himself in the coffin, sleeping in peace. He remembers when Michael made him happy until he died. From today, he'll try to convince Michael that he's here and not going anywhere. By the time Michael lets him go and Luke will go.

The funeral is going so emotional. Michael can't hold back his tears when they put the coffin into the grave. Karen, his Mom, strokes Michael's back, trying to calm him down and Daryl, his Dad, pats his shoulder to make him stay strong. She also looks so sad and can't believe that this is the last time to see Luke. Luke looks standing next to his Mom, Liz, who looks emotionally crying, can't let her baby boy gone forever. His heart broken only to see his Mother crying and terribly sad. He didn't want to go, but God said another.

When everybody gone one by one to leave the grave, Michael still there, kneeling next to the tombstone while wiping off his tears. Luke squat next to Michael and he sees Michael shows his little smile. Michael rested his arm on the tombstone, while his thumb strokes it.

"Lukey, baby. Rest in peace. I know I can't let you go, but I have to. I don't know if I can let you go and to be left by you. I will try for you, Luke. I know, we have friends around and we have Calum and Ashton. But, without you, my life will be nothing. The memories will always haunt me. You were the light of my life. Now I can't see without your light to guide me home. Your heart, your arms, your body are where my home is." Michael's hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he can't stop sobbing. Luke is feeling guilty for seeing Michael has broken like this. If only he struggled more back then, maybe he's going to make it and came back alive. Luke stood up and kneeling while he began to hug Michael, links his temple to Michael's. Michael can feel the warmth that surrounds him right now and somehow he knew it's Luke. He shows his smile.

"I know you're here, Luke. I still can feel your warmth to calm me down. If you're here, please Luke, please don't leave me. Promise me you will always be there for me. Promise me that you will always calm me down by your warmth. Maybe I'm going to be insane and tell them that you're always here for me. I don't care if anybody calls me crazy or anything, I really don't care about it. Please, don't leave me." The blue haired boy looks really awful right now. He knew this was insane, but his feelings won't lie to him. Michael knows Luke is still here. He believes that.

"I'm here for a moment, Mikey. I couldn't promise you anything. There will be a time when you let me go and trying to forget your grief. Stand up for me, Michael. You can do it. I believe in you. You're strong and will always be. I love you." Luke doesn't care Michael ignored him. He believes his message will reach him. The heart is where Michael can find Luke.

Like Michael got the message from Luke, he answers, "If you see me crying for you, maybe you will punch me in the face because I can't let you go. You'll tell me to be strong, forget my grief, and stand up for you. I love you too, Luke. You are my everlasting. Nobody could compare you. Nobody would win my heart like you did. Don't stand in the way, okay babe? I won't let anyone replace you." Michael smiled and bent down to kiss the tombstone. Luke doesn't reply and just smiling instead. He nodded and Luke knows Michael is so stubborn, so he let him do whatever he wanted to do.

Suddenly the rain falls softly from the sky. Michael remembers the day when Luke is gone away. It was raining that day. The rain will makes Michael remembering Luke. Michael stands up and look up to the sky, smiling. God just tells him that Luke will always be here whenever the rain falling down like this. That's also the time when Michael leaves Luke's grave and gone home.


	2. Chapter Two

Two weeks after Luke passed away, Michael lives his life just to play guitar, making songs and mostly sad songs. His Mom worries about his son so much. He almost spend his life just in his room, gets out of his man cave only to eat. Karen worried if Michael keep himself like this, he won't ever moves on for his life. Luke, who's a ghost right now, always tells Michael to change. He knew he would be ignored, but Luke tries to reach into Michael's heart. And it was really hard to give an advice to someone if you're a ghost.

Currently, Michael is in front of his computer, playing League of Legends with his headphones on. He didn't want to talk with anyone who's online and he just wants to play the game. Luke sits on the edge of Michael's bed, looking at his boyfriend from behind. He can't say anything or cheers him up, because he can't touch Michael, even talking to him,

"Oh, Mikey. You shouldn't be like this. How could I talk to you, anyway? I'm sick of this. God, please. What could I do?" Luke mumbles to himself. But, as usual, it seems Michael got his message. Luke can hear it clearly what is Michael grumbles to.

"You know Luke? I hate this. I know I'm bored and all I need is you. I always feel your presence whenever I go, whatever I do. Maybe you hate me like this, yeah? Forgetting you isn't an easy thing to do, you know?"

"Yeah, but at least you got to move on or something. Make me happy at least." Luke's ghost energy becomes angry red and suddenly feels warm around the room. Michael got that feeling so well.

"Sorry for making you angry, Lukey. I also wanted to make you happy, but I'm really hurt right now. Don't you understand? What if you were in my position?"

The conversation stopped and Luke looks down to himself. He knows, maybe he will in the same state as Michael if the situation was turned. The air is getting back to normal and Michael smiled. It felt similar to Luke's temper when he starts to cool down. Michael got up from his seat, take off his headphones and walk toward his bed, sits next to Luke.

"Lukey, I love you so much. Don't let me forget you. I need you here. I can't let you go that easily. I know I've been selfish, but I did this because I love you. I could hang out with Calum and Ashton, but without you? That's a different story, Luke. Don't punish me like this." Michael starts sobbing, but he holds back his tears as he can. Luke immediately puts his head on Michael's shoulder and Michael can feel it. His shoulder felt heavier and he realizes Luke is here.

"I never meant to punish you. How dare I was if I punished you, Mikey. I love you and always do."

"I'm glad to know you really love me. If you're here, I want to kiss you and cuddles like we always did." The older boy snorts and crawls onto his bed, laid down his back. Both his hands crossed upon his head. Luke turns his head to see Michael and he also laid his back next to his boyfriend. He lays his head on Michael's chest on his side and fell into Michael's warmth. Michael smiles again, because his chest feels heavier and that means Luke cuddles him.

Luke softly chuckles, but unfortunately only him who can hear it, "We're cuddles right now, Mikey. I know my time isn't long, but I have to use this short time."

"Glad to know you're here, Luke." Michael shuts his eyes and snorts, "I know I've been crazy and out of mind. Either Calum or Ashton didn't believe you're still here. I believe you're still here because of my heart connected with yours, Luke." Luke smiled at Michael's words. He loves to hear it from Michael's mouth deep from his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. Is it bad?


	3. Chapter Three

"You're kinda weird lately. What's gotten into you?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows, sitting next to his boyfriend, Luke. Taller than Michael with blonde hair, has more facial hair, and younger than him. Luke looks bigger than Michael, but clingy when he's with his the older boy. Michael loves this boy more than his life and now Luke has a problem. A problem that he keeps it to himself. Luke doesn't want to tell and better not worrying Michael.

Luke smiled and shook his head. Michael puts his arms around Luke's shoulder, looking worried into Luke's eyes. But Luke answers him instead, "I'm okay. Maybe, I'm too tired."

"Why didn't you say to me? You want to go home, now? Or do you want to eat something?" Michael asked a few questions and it makes Luke chuckles.

"No, Mikey. I'm not hungry. Is it okay if I stay in your place?"

"Yeah, sure. Sure, Lukey. My Mom would love to see you." The older boy quickly nodded.

"So, let's go?"

"Sure!"

They both stood up from their seat and Luke follows Michael from behind. Their fingers laced together until they arrived in the parking lot. Michael isn't that good at driving, but he's going to be careful. Luke never complains about how Michael drives, because he knew how careful Michael when he's driving with him. The car engine starts and Michael's car moves.

On the way to Michael's house, Luke looks so quiet and doesn't talk too much. That makes Michael more worried about Luke. Luke looks outside the window, like it's the only thing that got his attention. Michael gazes at Luke, confused.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Michael once asked, but seems like Luke didn't hear him. So, he pats Luke's knee and Luke jerked from his seat,

"Yeah? What, Michael? Sorry I didn't hear you."

Michael had to rolls his eyes, "I was asking you. Are you okay? I know you're tired, but I felt uncomfortable if you stay silent." He gazes at Luke simultaneously whilst his eyes focuses on the road.

"I'm really sorry, Mikey. Maybe, I just want to cuddle with you later." Luke suddenly put his hand on Michael's right thigh and smiled.

The older boy replied with putting one of his hands on the back of Luke's hand and caressing it softly, "I don't know what have you been thinking, but trust me, everything's going to be alright. Okay?"

"Thanks Mikey. You're the best boyfriend." Luke takes back his hand.

"No worries, babe. That'll be my award from you. Yeah! I won!" Michael screamed, but his eyes focus on the street in front of him.

"You're lame, Mikey." The blonde boy had to giggle and shook his head over how Michael made him laugh. He knows how to make Luke happy.

"I am. That's why I'm here to make you feel ridiculous. I like to see that smile."

"Thanks for making me laugh."

"You're welcome, baby."

Or that'll be the last time to seeing Luke smile before he fainted in Michael's hugs on Michael's bed when they cuddle. Michael was panicking, he told his Mom to call the ambulance and brought Luke to the hospital. Karen called Liz too and told her that Luke got into the hospital.

The time when Michael knew Luke's illness, he shocked just to hear it. Luke got a cancer. Michael realized why Luke was really quiet the whole day, because he already knew his illness. He can't stop curses himself to not notice what was Luke has been felt and what he has been keeping. Michael remembers when Luke said he's the best boyfriend, but he felt like the worst. When the doctor said Luke is going to go through a coma, Michael felt his heart hurts like being stabbed with a sword. From that time, Michael never left Luke's side once, until the time when Luke stopped breathing.


	4. Chapter Four

Michael always hates flashback. He hates it more than himself. That always makes him stressful whenever it comes. Michael grunts loudly and roughly scratches his head and threw himself to sit on the edge of his bed. Calum took a single glance at Michael while he's still focusing on the TV screen, playing GTA on Michael's PlayStation 4. Luke also tilts his head, confused why Michael suddenly looks so fucked up, like something had gotten into him. He wants to calm his boyfriend down, but what can he do if he's a ghost?

"What was that, Michael? You should stop being so weird. It's been 2 months since Luke's gone." The tanned boy keeps pressing the buttons on the controller, but his ears still catch Michael if he talks.

"Flashbacks, Cal. I hate it so much. Fuck."

"You better play video game with me, Mikey. It'll freshen your brain. Like you always do."

"Yeah, I hope so. Give me one." Michael grabbed a controller from Calum's hold and sitting next to Calum and exchange the video game to Guitar Hero. Luke kept looking at Michael and Calum playing games together as he sits next to Michael.

'Flashbacks, huh?' Luke rolled his eyes, said to himself. He exactly knew what was that means, because Michael won't ever forgets about him. Luke also hated himself because he was keeping his illness from Michael. But, in the end he made his boyfriend started to think that he's the worst boyfriend.

"Hey, tomorrow's Luke's memorial day, right? Are you going to come to the cemetery?" Calum suddenly asked. Michael almost forgot about that. How he could forget something important? He hit his forehead and thanks to Calum because he reminded him.

"Shit. I forgot. Got to go buy a bouquet of lilies tomorrow. Oh my God, I'm the worst."

"Yes, you are, Michael." Calum chuckled and a smirk shown on his face. He has always concerned about Michael and Luke. Calum always became a reminder for either of them. He's the alarm guy.

"Probably I am." Michael rolled his eyes.

'Stop saying you're the worst, Mikey. Could you stop that already? I won't blame you if you forgot about my memorial day. You're still a human, Mikey. Everyone makes mistakes.' Luke talked to himself. He hates Michael always saying he's the worst boyfriend, but actually not. Who said he's the worst? Even though he ever did something wrong, it doesn't mean he becomes the bad guy. He never killed anyone or doing something embarrassing.

'Fuck, how this could happen for something important which my best friend have to remember better than myself? I know you never protests about it right, Lukey? You'll say, 'it's okay Mikey' or 'please, don't say sorry', right? Oh, I love you so much!' Michael silently protests to himself. If it wasn't because those flashbacks, he won't let a bunch of stuffs frustrate him and made him forget some important things. Luke had to chuckle when he can read Michael's mind and yeah, Michael still remembers.

Two hours passed and Calum has to go home. It's nearly dinner time, so he has to go home before Joy, his Mom, calls him the next couple minutes. Michael groaned loudly, stretched both his arms and fall onto Calum's body. He hates it when Calum must leave him like this, but Calum has a life, his Mom must be looking for him. Calum pats Michael's back as the pale boy released his hugs. Luke saw it and he wanted to laugh so hard. Michael was such a liar saying he didn't like to hang out with Calum and Ashton. He need them as life supports.

When it's almost midnight, Michael can't sleep and trying to help himself with playing video games. But unfortunately, video games never make him sleepy. Of course, it won't help him, because the lights from the TV screen will stimulate your eye sight. Michael paused the game, then throw his controller next to him. He lay on his back, popped his head on the pillow beneath and arms were crossed, slips under his head.

"Fuck, I can't sleep. Tomorrow is Luke's memorial day. He likes to see me wear a green and black plaid shirt. I think that'll enough. Black skinny jeans and black boots. Ha! Am I going to a concert or what? Shiiiit!! If Luke was here, maybe he'll make a decision for me." Michael grunts, scratch his hair harshly, and roughly rubs his hands over his face. Luke stays silent, letting Michael thinking alone and smiles over his boyfriend. Yeah, Luke likes that shirt and he let him wear it. Even though Michael will look like he's going to a punk rock band concert. "Whatever, I'm going to wear those." Michael added.

But then after a couple minutes of his frustration, Michael shuts his eyes and fell asleep. Luke had to chuckle from seeing that view. Still, Luke was really happy Michael thinking about him that much. Luke never complained about Michael's look and he always looks good with anything he wore. That's all.


	5. Chapter Five

Tomorrow is going to be the last day for Luke being around Michael. He still didn't have an idea how to tell his boyfriend that he'll leave tomorrow. Michael has to letting him go or he couldn't go back to his place. It's still 12 in the afternoon and today is the first time he's going out of his house. Calum and Ashton were taking him out only to refresh his minds. Luke also follows Michael to gather with Calum and Ashton.

Currently, they're in the Starbucks, having some conversations and Michael ordered a red velvet cake, Luke's favorite. Both Calum and Ashton realized that. Michael also spare some space for Luke to sit next to him, so that they still can feel Luke's presence there. Calum and Ashton already got used to Michael's way of thinking and let him do whatever he wanted to. They couldn't stand in the way like they want.

"Glad to know you want to go out today. Because, it was so damn hard to pull you out." Ashton smiles while he shook his head. Michael doesn't say a thing and chuckles instead. He laughs to himself.

"Try to move on, are you?" Calum asked. Maybe Calum was nearly right, because that's exactly what Michael wanted to do. But, it's not that easy to change everything.

Michael snorts, "Sort of. But still, no one could replace him. If I want to fuck, so I'm going to fuck someone for one night stand. I won't let a relationship coming in." He does have guts to say something like that, but isn't that too selfish? Everybody needs attention and affection. Michael couldn't say that so easily. Does he really sure about his words? Luke widens his eyes, didn't believe Michael could do that. He blushed through Michael's words just now, but also a little bit worried. Luke's feeling mixed up, so he couldn't describe what he is thinking right now. He just sits there, looking at Michael.

Calum and Ashton had to look at each other, a little bit shocked for what Michael said before. They know Michael is so sarcastic through his words, but never sound so serious like this.

Calum answers him instead. "Well, Michael. You serious about what you just said? I know your love for Luke won't ever replaced with someone else. But, isn't that too selfish? I bet Luke won't like that." Luke nodded quickly, agreed with Calum. He wants Michael to have a better relationship with someone. Luke doesn't matter if someone replaces his position.

"I know I've been selfish, but I love my Lukey more than anything. Also, I know he must be angry if I said that. Everything's need time, Cal."

"Well, Clifford. Just do it. I mean, moving on isn't that easy. There will be a time, you open up to someone." Ashton respect Michael's decision, because he knew how it feels very well. He has been there before, when he has to forgive his Dad who has already left him with his Mom and brother and sister. Yes, moving on is a hard thing.

"Alright, guys. This conversation is getting dangerous. Mind if we change to another subject?" Calum lifts up his body and sit up straight. Both Michael and Ashton instantly laugh over Calum's reaction and quickly change the subject to another one. Calum never thought, love is going to be this complicated. He thought, love was just requires give and take, but actually not when love gets too deep. That's why Calum still afraid to have a relationship and ended up making out with music.

Day passes so quickly into dawn, then here's come the moon in the night. Now, Michael is having dinner with his parents, also doing some light conversation. Luke still there, but he couldn't let his eyes, let go off of Michael. He's hardly thinking how he could get into Michael's mind. Suddenly, Luke heard a voice saying that he could get into Michael's dream when he's sleeping and he could tell him through his dream. So, he is going to do it if that's the only way.

After dinner, Michael went upstairs and now he's in his room. He throws himself onto the bed, stretched his hand to reach his cell phone on the nightstand. Michael goes through the gallery, looking for him and Luke's photos. Every scrolls, Michael smirked just to remembering every moment behind the taken photos. He's missing Luke so much. Luke sits up next to Michael and looking at what Michael's doing right now. He also looks at those photos and his tears almost fall from his blue eyes. If only he knows about his illness earlier, maybe he won't leave Michael and could quickly treated. But it was too late. Luke destined to pass out and couldn't be helped.

Michael's eyes were getting heavier and heavier. He realizes that he should have some sleep. Luke still sits next to Michael, who has already fallen asleep. Within a minute, a light that blinding Luke's eyes appears in front of him. He instantly thought that this is the way to Michael's dream or maybe his self-conscious.

When Luke gets into the light, he is trapped in a place where the walls are all white and he began to look for Michael. But the room has no borders or an end. Michael in another side, a little bit confused and keeps walking. After a couple minutes, Luke sees someone from afar and he knew exactly who's that. "Mikey?" He said. And then he quickly approaches him, "Michael!"

Michael quickly turns around and trots to Luke, hugs him tightly, "Oh, Lukey. I miss you so much."

"Me too, Mikey. I miss you more." Luke's tears rolling down from his eyes as he tightens his hugs.

"I can't believe I met you here." Michael broke the hugs grabs one of Luke's arms while the other one softly wipe off Luke's tears on his cheek.

But suddenly, Luke erased his smile and looking down to his feet, "I need to tell you something, Mikey. And I hope you understand."

Michael furrows his eyebrows and tilt his head, looking in confusion,"What was that?"

Luke bites his lower lip, a little bit not sure about what he's going to say and hesitates for a while. After he took a deep breath, Luke open up, "Michael, I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer with you. I mean, these 3 months after my funeral, actually I always all around you. You probably got it, right? Because we both had conversations. Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I always talked to myself these 3 months. But I never know if we did a conversation. Sometimes I can feel you, feel your warmth, your weight, even your anger. Why wouldn't you stay?"

Now Luke look at those green eyes deeply, but there's doubt in him, "You, you need to let me go, Mikey. I know this isn't easy. But, you have to try. I will always in your heart, no matter what. Okay, I won't angry if you don't want in a relationship anymore. I let you selfish. But, please try to let me go, I won't leave in peace if you never let me go."

Michael froze, only to hear Luke say, he must let him go. He couldn't do it. He knows his selfishness will going to be a burden for Luke. But it's hard to let someone he loves the most gone with the wind and memories. Michael is thinking in silence while Luke still wait for an answer from his boyfriend. What is life without Luke beside him?


	6. Chapter Six (End)

"I understand." Michael said. "Please stay."

"I can't, Mikey. I-" Luke shuts after Michael suddenly cut off his words with his index finger that he stick on Luke's lips.

"Yes, Lukey. Please stay. Please stay in my heart. You will always be in my heart. Your place is in my heart, Luke. I love you." Michael immediately hugs Luke tightly and the blonde had to widen his eyes. But then, a smile curls on Luke's lips, felt relief when Michael could let him go.

"I love you too, Mikey. I love you more than anything. Don't worry, we're going to reunite someday. I believe that." Luke sobs in Michael's neck and Michael nodded. This is going to be the last time for them to see each other. He believes Luke more than himself and agreed that they will reunite someday.

"Yes, baby. I believe that. Yeah, I, I'm letting you go now. You are my only heart forever."

"Thank you, Mikey. Keep strong."

Michael jerked on his bed and quickly opens his eyes. He shifted his elbows to lift him up to sit up as his head rested on the headboard. Michael brings up his hands, rubs them over his face and still not believed he met Luke in his dream.

"Yes, I let you go, Luke. I'm letting you go." Michael smirked to himself and he did the right thing. He defeated his selfishness and thinking about Luke more than himself. Michael shouldn't be selfish just because his desire to keep Luke.

He gets up from his bed, quickly put on his jeans and changes his clothes. Michael hurried to going downstairs almost running. He need to go the cemetery. Michael wanted to see Luke through the grave and telling him that he let him go.

Knowing that his Mom and Dad are in the kitchen, Michael shouts and keep rushing out the door, "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Luke! Call me if there's anything important! I'm in a rush!" He quickly gets into his car and when the car engine starts to burn, without a doubt Michael immediately drove in a hurry.

When Karen wanted to approach Michael, he already left. She is standing in the doorway, "Be careful, Michael." And then she gets back to the kitchen, talking to her husband. But Daryl, his husband, said they should let Michael do his thing and believing he'll going to be alright.

Michael is always thinking of Luke on the way to the cemetery. Even when he arrived, Michael quickly runs to Luke and he wants to meet him right away. He stopped running when he sees someone standing beside Luke's grave. Michael furrows his eyebrows, but walking to approach that guy instead. One thing that makes him confused is, that guy who is standing there look alike Luke. A bit taller than him, with blonde hair and his broad shoulder shows from his back. That guy wears white shirt and black jeans along with black boots.

Michael is standing behind the guy, panting to catch his breath. But the blonde turning his body instead. Michael widens his eyes and can't believe he saw Luke standing in front of him with a smile shown on his face. He gasps and his jaw almost dropped just to see who's in front of him. Michael was frozen as Luke steps forward to him. But his hand couldn't help him to touch Luke with doubt. He could feel Luke's warmth and also his hands reaching for Michael's hand which touched his cheek. Luke smiles to Michael and the redhead replies that smile doubtfully. Those icy blue eyes were also seen sparkling.

"I'm going to let you go now. Thanks for everything. I love you." Michael smiles widely and instantly pull Luke into his hugs. As a swift, sweet kiss thrown and the hugs broke, so this is time for Luke to go. Luke smiled and he steps aside, walking pass through Michael. Michael keeps his sight ahead, letting Luke steps away. He scrunches his nose, then shuts his eyes for a moment just to hold back his tears. When he has an urge to turn his head, Luke already left. He's not even there anymore. Michael was shocked, his eyes were looking for Luke, but he slightly smiles instead and turning his attention to the grave tombstone.

"Luke, will you marry me?" Michael knew he never gets an answer because Luke has gone. But, he believes Luke will say yes in another way. His love for Luke won't ever gone forever. Luke is now in his heart and always be. Nobody could replace Luke. Michael still going to be a selfish guy if it's about love. His heart locked just to keep Luke inside.


End file.
